Time is a Healer
by Hazel eyed stag
Summary: [TWOSHOT] Lily knew he loved her.
1. Realization

**A/N: Ok so don't blame me for this, I know it's not practically good, but it's the best I can do, because I'm not a writer. This was a dare. The song is Time is a Healer, and I'm not to sure who wrote it, but Eva Cassidy sang it.**

**Please don't be put off by this authors note and tell me what you think. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: It would be an honor, but, lets face it, it will never happen.**

* * *

**Time is a Healer**

17-year-old Lily Evans walked slowly up the stairs to her private Head's dormitory and sat on the floor next to her bed. She hesitated, and then pulled a small photo out from under her bed.

_**I found a picture of your smiling face  
Bringing old memories that I had locked away **_

The picture had been unlooked at for two years. Until now she couldn't bring herself to look at it. She hated him, or at least tried as hard as possible to make that the case. Everything was too hard for her. But now she wanted to change.

_**The burden of anger from a heart filled with pain  
Was finally lifted and I smile at you again**_

_Maybe I can forget about all the times he has hurt me. He seemed to have matured. He stopped pulling pranks on innocent first years; he hasn't asked me out since last year. Maybe I can forgive him. _

_**If time is a healer  
Then all hearts that break  
Are put back together again  
Cause love heals the wound it makes**_

_Every time he asked me out, all I wanted to do was say yes._ _But he was only joking, right? I mean he only wants me because I'm the only girl he can't have. But he is very cute. WHAT! Did I just think that? _

_**I spoke such harsh words before goodbye  
Well I wanted to hurt you for the tears you made**_

_I never did give him a chance, though. Not even after we became Head's and he just wanted to call a truce. I wouldn't let him. Why?_

_**You made me cry**_

_And every time he asked me out, I would just come up here and cry and not even think that his heart might be breaking after me calling him a prat or a toe rag or something._

_But now I know._

_**All my hopes and dreams, well they started vanishing  
Those tender hurt feelings became a dangerous thing**_

_Now I know what I do to him. Yet, somehow, I still haven't managed to tell him how I feel. I still haven't told him that I'm in love with him. I am too scared. Scared of emitting to myself that I was wrong. For the first time in my life I was wrong, and it hit me hard. But now… _

_**If time is a healer  
Then all hearts that break  
Are put back together again  
Cause love heals the wound it makes**_

17-year-old Lily Evans with amazing emerald green, almond shaped eyes and shinning curly, red hair, ran down the steps from her own private Head's dormitory to the messy, black haired teenage boy sitting at his desk below.

_But now I am not afraid. _


	2. Truth

**Thank-you to everyone that reviewed! Made my week! Okay so this is the final chapter and it's in Lily's point of view, and I know I said it was a one shot but I decided to make it longer. **

**Read &Review!**

James turned slowly around from his Charms homework, which he seemed to be having a lot of trouble with, at the sound of me coming down the stairs.

My plan was to tell him how I felt calmly and not do anything that I would later regret. Just tell him that I am sorry and maybe slip in that I am head over heals in love with him.

I know that I can because I am no longer afraid to admit that I was so very wrong before.

I was crying for some reason that I could not understand. I knew he wouldn't get angry. Even if he did, I still needed to tell him anyway. James took one look at my tearstained face and stood from his seat.

"Lily what's the-…"

I don't know what came over me… I just seemed to forget all my morals and disown my own thoughts, my own actions. Because James never did get to finish what he said because I walked straight up to him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Lily..." He said pulling away. "What the?"

Now I was crying even harder and probably looked like a mad woman. Just looking at his confused, worried eyes made me tongue-tied. "James…I…um…I'minlovewithyou." I said looking at the floor. Well, this is great! So much for calm… I could have at least…

"I love you too." James said at the same time I said "I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked stepping forward, head to the side.

"I love you too." James said simply.

"That's what I thought you said, but do you really?" I asked. I mean, how could he love me back after all those years of me yelling at him?

"How could I not, Lily? You're the most beautiful, kind, smart _and_ funny, all round amazing girl I have ever met. You may no think so. But I know so. The first time I saw on the train in first year, when you introduced yourself to me, I took one look into your eyes and knew you were the one for me. And I know it sounds stupid, because I was only eleven, but it's true."

"But this year…you stopped asking me out."

"I couldn't take it anymore…us fighting. It was killing me. I would look into your eyes and see anything but the hate you claimed to have for me, yet what came out of your mouth was completely different to what your eyes were saying… so I decided, maybe if I stopped asking, you would finally stop eating yourself up inside, and just be Lily. Just Lily."

He had so much truth in his face that it was obvious he was telling it.

"I sorry for everything. Everything I have done to you. I don't know what I can do but I just hope you know that the pain, well, it wasn't intentional."

"Don't be sorry, I doesn't matter anymore. Anyway, if you were sorry for everything you've done to me, then that would make you sorry for me falling in love with you. Are you?" He asked

"No way. How could I be? Falling in love with you is differently the best thing that has ever happened too me. Despite all the pain it has caused." I said sincerely.

"And why would that be?" He asked with a look of curiosity spreading across his face.

"Because, it is going to make me the happiest girl in the world." And with that (my sense of logic had seem to have long since flown out the tower window), I ran the short distanced between us and jumped on James, closing my legs around his waist, and kissing him passionately.

And this time, he kissed back.

**Well? What do you think? I know it's not the best fanfic ever but, hey, I not a writer so… REVIEW!**

**Hazel Eyed Stag**


End file.
